Sabrina
"I had a vision of your arrival! I have had psychic powers since I was a little child. I first learned to bend spoons with my mind. I dislike fighting, but if you wish, I will show you my powers!"- Sabrina, Pokemon Red, Blue and Yellow. Sabrina ナツメ Natsume is the Saffron City Gym Leader and is a adept user of Psychic Pokémon. She holds the Marsh Badge for the trainers that can defeat her. In the Anime Sabrina made her first appearance in the anime episode Abra and the Psychic Showdown. In the anime, Sabrina has been split into two personalities, one that is cold and emotionless and another that is playful, represented as a young version of Sabrina. In this episode Ash challenged Sabrina to a Gym Battle, but was defeated. Upon his defeat, he and his friends are shrunk by Sabrina but are then rescued by an unknown man, who then told them that the only way to defeat Sabrina's Psychic Pokémon was by using Ghost-type Pokémon. After making a trip to Lavender Town and befriending a Haunter, Ash again challenges Sabrina in the episode Haunter Versus Kadabra, though the Haunter he needed to help him was no where in sight. Ash loses again to Sabrina and this time Brock and Misty are turned into dolls, where they meet Sabrina's mother who had also been transformed into a doll. The mysterious man that had saved Ash was revealed to be the father of Sabrina, and after a talk with him Ash once again challenges Sabrina. This time around Haunter comes to the battle, though instead of fighting, he begins to play with Sabrina, causing her to laugh out of control. Sabrina's personalities are merged into one, and she was unable to battle leaving Ash the victor. Sabrina reunited with her family and the Haunter stayed with her, and with this Ash received his Marsh Badge. In the Manga Pokemon Adventures. Sabrina serves as a gym leader in Saffron and also a part of the triad of leaders in team rocket along with Koga and Lt. Surge. Yellow Arc During this time, in the ending it was showed that Giovanni disbanded Team Rocket. In Game Sabrina, in the games, is less a complex character than her Anime representation. She was first seen in the original Red and Blue games, as the Saffron City Gym Leader. When defeated the player will receive the Marsh Badge along with a TM. In the Generation I games the player will receive TM46 (Psywave) and in the Generation III games it is TM04 (Calm Mind). Pokémon In Games Red and Blue Yellow Gold, Silver, Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen Heartgold and Soulsilver Rematch Pokemon Stadium Gym Leader Castle Gym Leader Castle Round 2 Pokemon Stadium 2 Gym Leader Castle Gym Leader Castle Round 2 In Anime Manga In the series Pokemon Adventures Sabrina is an executive for Team Rocket along with Lt. Surge and Koga she fights Red to prevent him from interfering, but as usual it results in a failure. Current Released Voice Actresses *'English:' Lisa Ortiz *'Japanese:' Kae Araki Videos Trivia *Though Sabrina's hair colour has been officially identified as dark green, a variety of her appearances have her hair blue, black, or even purple. *Sabrina's name may come from a popular show "Sabrina the Teenaged Witch." This is because Sabrina is a psychic type trainer and is a psychic herself. *Sabrina had the old Hime style haircut back in the days of Generation 1, 2 and 3. Now she slightly resembles Mindy from Yugioh GX or Jun from Chance Pop Session. *In her Generation IV artwork, Sabrina is wearing bracelets that glow in certain sections. These bracelets may be power inhibitors to keep her psychic powers under control. Gallery 092701570.png Sabrina 2.png|Sabrina's classic appearance. HeartGold_SoulSilver_Sabrina.png|The new, hipper looking Sabrina in Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Team Rocket Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation I Characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Female Characters